Components such as fuses, relays, diodes, and the like, are used in automobiles to provide a connection between a power source and various components, such as the starter, generator, and so forth. Fuses are used as circuit protection devices to protect against damage caused by an overcurrent condition. A fuse is constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overvoltage and/or overcurrent conditions in the circuit.
Electrical systems in vehicles typically include a number of fuses to protect electrical circuitry, equipment, and components from damage caused by these conditions. For example, power sources (e.g. batteries) in vehicles utilize a fuse fitted over a terminal bolt to which a ring terminal of an electrical cable is connected. A nut is usually threaded onto the bolt to keep the ring terminal and fuse in position. When an excess current condition exists, the fuse on the terminal bolt protects the components connected to the power source from this excess current. Unintended shorting may occur when the ring terminal comes into direct electrical contact with the bolt rather than through the fuse. To overcome this problem, an insulating nut fitted over the bolt has been used to isolate the fuse and the ring terminal to prevent current from bypassing the fuse and damaging the protected circuit.
Fuses may be provided in a fuse assembly within a housing. An upper or lower housing of the housing assembly may defines apertures, wherein projections extend into the apertures so that an operator may place a fuse into the pair of projections. However, power distribution assemblies including multiple components and multi-part housings are expensive to manufacture and assemble, and lack scalable customization to meet the needs of a various applications.